Membrane touch switch panels generally include a pair of circuit substrates, one fixed and one movable, which are separated by insulating spacer elements. The circuit substrates are sheets of insulating material on which a conductive circuit pattern is bonded. In analog touch switch panels, the circuit pattern is a continuous layer of resistive material. In matrix switch assemblies, the circuit patterns are conductive strips or pads which are separated by spacer elements. Switch closure is produced by applying finger or stylus pressure to a specific location on the movable substrate to deflect the movable contact element into electrical engagement against the underlying fixed contact element. Such membrane touch switch panels are essentially two-dimensional and have a thickness of less than a millimeter and a length and width of several inches. Such panels are generally formed in a laminated construction with the layers bonded together. The membrane assembly may include an overlay sheet on which graphics or alphanumeric characters are printed, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield layer and a back support plate.